Just Another a Hunger Games
by misstarara
Summary: This is a one shot split in two chapters! If you were reading A Clockwork Mix Up a special AN is inside so read on! R&R! Saffron is reaped for the hunger games against her own will. She thinks it'll be just another hunger games with another 23 nameless faces in the sky. But this time it different! What will happen when things go terrible wrong.


**This is a one shot hunger games story I wrote for a IGHG! It's split into two parts! The second ill post tomorrow! If you were reading A Clockwork Mix Up there's an important AN bellow! Hope you enjoy!**

**I have decided to delete ACMU because I want to make the chapters longer! I still have the documents. I am currently on an iPad and will hopefully get a laptop soon so when I get it I will be able to type more. Until then I will be posting a lot of one shots! Feel free to PM me about anything!**

**R&R!**

My heart pounded as I slowly got up from my bed. Just another day living in Panem. Well you could put it that way if you were from the Capitol, which I'm was not. Who'd want to be one of those idiots anyway. That day was the day of reaping. My name had gone in the reaping bowl nine times. I was only fourteen but I had taken tesserae for my father and mother for the past two years and I had done the same that year too. My father worked the maintenance in the big power factory. People called me the hawk.

I washed myself and got changed into my reaping dress. A pale orange knee length dress with a butterfly collar and brown combat boots. My pride and joy. I secretly tucked my pocket knife in my boot. Just in case. I slowly walked outside. Waiting for me outside my dusty front door was Mollie my best friend. When times were blue she would always make me laugh. That day she wasn't talking. Her name was going to be in the reaping bowl fifteen times. She had two younger brothers, her mother and herself to get tesserae for.

We finally got to the reaping stage. A large platform with a giant solar powered screen on the back. "Next" said the guard as we got in line. "Name" he said. "Saffron Daren" I replied. "Tesserae?" He asked. "Two I replied. He pricked my finger, dripped the blood into three pouches and then he ushered me away to the fourteens square. Heather Prague our district reaper stands up on the platform. She was a small and slight woman. She was originally from the Capitol but lived in district 5 with her husband Lucius Prague our district leader and bane of our existence. "Welcome children to the annual reaping of the HUNGER GAMES. Happy Hunger Games to all. It is the 70th Hunger Games this year." Heather boomed into the specially made solar powered microphone. "Well let's get going. Let me see." Heather turned around looking for the two reaping bowls.

A shout from the crowd got everyone turning towards the commotion. Running away from the reaping as fast as they could were Mollies younger brothers Tom and Bill. Each of them had a bowl under one arm and they were scattering the pouches all over the ground as they ran. In the distance I heard Mollie screaming. The guards ran after the boys and took out their guns. The two boys stopped and were immediately grabbed by the arms and dragged away.

"Well then, I shall have to pick our tributes." Said Heather with a air or disgrace. She points to Mollie. "You there. The one crying. Yes I think you are definitely a worthy tribute." A scream came from Mollie. Without thinking I cried "I - I volunteer." Everyone turned around to face me. Mollie cried out but was quickly stopped by the guards. "Very well dearie. Come up to the platform." The crowd parted as I walked towards the stage. I got up and whispered my name in Heathers ear. "The female tribute for the 70th Hunger Games is SAFFRON DAREN! May the odds be ever in you favour." Everyone saluted.

The male tribute is then picked. "The male tribute for the 70th Hunger Games is Adrian Edrick. May the odds be ever in your favour." Everyone saluted again. We were silently lead to our rooms where I collapsed and cried. My parents visited a while later. They cried and tried to console me but it doesn't parents left and I got on board the train heading for The Capitol.

The train ride was a complete waste of my life. Heather just babbled on about how 'wonderful' the Capitol is and whatnot. Our mentor a Eddy was going on and on about how we must 'use power to our advantages'. As if we don't already know this. Adrian out the window while I stare at some delicious looking cakes on the table. Adrian's father works in one of the giant factory's. He's never had to take tesserae in his life. He's like one of those career tributes. He's been taking private lessons with Eddy for years. We finally dock at the Capitol. Outside there are millions of women and men in ridiculous hats and suits. They look like Heathers siblings. They're all wearing over the top dresses and carry large handbags. I stand and wave. I spot the other tributes getting out of their trains about a mile away. Yes that's why they call me the hawk. I wave and smile as I get lead away by Heather and Eddy. I get lead into the big building where I get pulled away by a stylist. He leads me to a room where three stylists wash me down. The scrub me with oils and wash my hair with scented shampoo. I dry off and Garry - the stylist brings me into a separate room where my clothes lie for the chariot ride. A white dress with roses lit up so they're bright in the darkness. A pair of black high heels with a light under the foot. A lit up necklace and a dozen lit up bracelets. He also added a few lit up rings. I quickly throw them on and then he pulls my hair up into a neat bun and attaches a large light up bow. He leads me into another room where a female stylist - Lisa did my make up. She gave me giant false lashes and put luminous gems on my cheeks. She put a load of blusher on me and then lead me back to Adrian. Heather and Garry led us to the chariots ours was covered in lights and lightbulbs. Adrian was dressed in a white suitwith a lit up rose in the pocket. He wore a large lit up top hat and lit up shoes too. We stood in the chariot behind District 4. This year they were in frilly foil dresses and suits. Heather kept telling us to smile. Garry told us he was going to turn on all the lights as they passed President Snow. The chariots began to move. As we moved out i got a wave of nausea. This was actually happening. I almost collapsed but Adrian's strong hand caught horses pulled us outside and in the distance I saw Caesar Flickerman announcing all the different tributes as they pulled past. We were almost at the VIP box when the lights turned off. Everyone went silent. Then suddenly our whole chariot lit up. Our clothes, our hair, the chariot. Even the horses lit up. Everyone was silent. Them a cheer erupted from the crowd. The lights turned back on and we proceeded to the end of the road. Caesar did his annual speech then sent us on our way. I got led back up to the pent house. It was soooooo fancy. That's all I could take in before I collapsed on the softest bed ever.

I woke up to the shouts of Heather. "Adrian, Saffron, training begins today!" I get up and actually look around my room. Then it ends up to much to take in. The floors the ceilings, the electronics, the power. I ended up collapsing on my bed again only to land on something hard. I pull up the blankets and there are my reaping clothes and boots. I threw the boots on the floor and hung up the dress. I flung on some jeans and a orange boles and headed down to the dining table. Sitting around the table was Adrian, Heather, Eddy, Garry and Adrian's stylist Holly. They were laughing and talking about last nights success. I sat down only to be befuddled by the sweet aromas of a fruit salad. Heather started a conversation with me. "You were great last night!" She cried. Then everyone started to congratulate me and Adrian. Eddy then changed the subject to training. "Training begins at noon today. You'll have three days of training then your private session with the game makers." Said Garry as he buttered his second bread roll. "We have you're training gear ready in your rooms" said Garry and Holly together. Holly was a small blonde lady with wild makeup. Garry was very tall. He had fiery red hair and pouting lips. Adrian and I headed back up to our rooms. My training gear was hanging over the chair in the corner of the room. I ran over to it but tripped and hit the floor. I got up and turned around to see what I had tripped over. I looked down and picked up my pocket knife.

How they didn't detect it I never found out but I took it up anyway and stuffed it in the high tech knee high boots. I came back into our pent houses living room and there was Adrian standing in an almost identical get up. I didn't care. Eddy sat us down on the sofa and started talking about strategies. He told me to play all misses nice girl. He told Adrian to go for mysterious. Then he asked us about our talents. Nobody spoke for a full ten minutes until Adrian broke the silence. "Saffron has excellent eyesight and a brilliant aim." I went beet root red. "Adrian is our best runner." I say back to him even though Eddy already knew. What Adrian said was the truth. I did have excellent eyesight. Everyday after school I would watch out from the highest electricity point for the peacekeepers. A group of the non - employed would gather bits of spare parts until they would approach. Then I'd throw a spear at a giant poster board behind the factory. They'd scatter and I'd save their lives. I knew Adrian was a fast runner because the day I first met him. The peacekeepers were getting suspicious. They had asked Adrian's dad if any 'funny business' was happening. He said no obviously but Adrian heard and was sure they weren't convinced. They were about to sneak up behind me by coming from the opposite direction when Adrian screamed from behind one of the large crates of nuts and bolts. They ran after him but he bolted. He ran and ran and ran. They were always at least 200 meters behind him. That gave me my chance and I threw the spear. He saved my life.

I woke up again to the shouting of Heather. It was half nine. I had slept in. I got up and pulled on my training clothes. I headed out the door of my room only to trip and fall right on top of Adrian. He pulled me to one side and said "Fredrick is getting on my nerves. I think we should spilt up." Of course I said yes - I wanted him to be my ally in the games didn't I. I sat down at the table. Heather, Eddy and Holly were sitting there. Garry was nowhere to be seen. "He's fixing up your dress" Adrian said as if reading my mind. I ate a quick bowl of the nicest tasting granola ever and rushed down to the training centre. It turned out i wasn't late. Only half the tributes were there. I headed for the ropes and Adrian to the camouflage. I was swinging around over the camouflage section when it all started. Adrian was painting his arm into a bush when Fredrick appeared. He said something to Adrian which made him angry. The Fredrick knocked over the paint palate and it went all over Adrian. They started to fight. The had made it over to the pool before people started to notice. They were all admiring a hammock made by a District 4 tribute. Fredrick had floored Adrian and was about to scalp him when I - without thinking - threw my pocket knife towards Fredrick. I had unconsciously taken it our of my boot. It hit directly above Fredrick's head and made a hole in the pool. The training centre began to flood. I was safely up on the ropes but Fredrick and Adrian were right beside the pool. Adrian darted out the door only stopping to pic up a twelve year old from District 8. Looked like we had made ourselves an ally. Right then I realised we had both showmen our talents and gotten ourselves in deep trouble. All because of FREDRICK!

I slept a night full of endless dreams. I woke up again for the fourth time to Heathers screaming! I really had to work on my alertness. That night was the interviews with Caesar Flickerman. A friendly Capitol man who dyes his hair, body and clothes a different colour each year. Back in District 5 a group of the men from the factory would bet on the colour - including Mr Edrick. We had a super breakfast of slightly crispy bacon and big fat sausages. It was rare we ever got a pig in District 5. Garry was still nowhere to be seen and Holly had to leave quickly after the food leaving just Adrian, Eddy, Heather and I. We talked about the interviews and the strategies to use. I was going to now play cheeky - since the time in the private session went by. Adrian was going to play nervous and talk quick. We practiced - Eddy asking the questions and me and Adrian answering. I learnt a lot that day. I learnt that Adrian never sleeps without a cup of coffee and that he likes to watch the sunset every Saturday. He must have learnt a lot about me too because before we had to get ready for the interview he came up to me and said "You learn a new thing everyday." At 5:00pm we decided - well they meaning Heather and my prep team (Grace, Maximus and Perry) to get ready. My prep team washed me down until I was as clean as I ever would and hen they whisked me away into my room. Grace did my hair into a beautiful bun at the nape of my neck and Perry gave me a full Mani Pedi - whatever that was! Then Maximus completely transformed me! He took out his brush and in a couple of minutes I was the prettiest thing I had ever seen! Well in Capitol sense. He gave me neon eyelashes and neon eyeshadow. He also used a very fine pencil to fill in my eyebrows with neon colour. Then Garry came in and with him was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen!

Draped over his arm were a long multi coloured dress. It was strapless and sparkly. In his hand he carried two shoes studded with diamonds and over his other arm was a sparkly jacket. On his back were large wiry wings! I slipped them on and looked in the mirror. I was about to turn around and thank Garry when Heather came running in shouting about how we were off schedule. So we had to leave promptly. Adrian was out in the hall in a black suit with studs all over it like my shoes and had a barge top hat on with a large net bow! He looked very handsome. We headed downstairs and into the room beside the stage where we watched the first eight interviews. Caesar had dyed his hair baby pink - looks like Adrian's father won that bet! I was called onstage and as I walked on I saw Garry in the front row trying to tell me something. I couldn't read his lips so I had to keep going. I made it to the chair without fainting. Caesar always makes life easier for the tributes. He asked me about my life at home and my family and friends then after two minutes he asked me a question that changed my life. "Any more lights for us?" He said. I had no idea what he meant but I looked at Garry and he was ushering me up. I stood up and the lights turned off and my whole dress lit up. So did my jacket and my shoes and my makeup. En the wings attached to my back spread out to leave brightly lit up fairy wings. I was stunning - if I say so myself. The lights turned back on and Caesar asked me one more question - which I answered very cheekily then the buzzer went and I was done. I watched Adrian's. He talked very fast and was hard to make out - that was good. Everyone thought he was nervous then. Caesars last question came as a blow. "Is there a special someone at home?" And guess how he answered? "Well there is this one girl" he said and Caesar said back "Who?" "Well she was reaped" he whispered. I almost fell off my chair. "Her name is Mollie" I started to breathe deeply. Going through my head was a bit like - What the Capitol is he saying? What will Mollie be like if he dies? How is this? I can't even? I can't remember anything else except that i minded him saying that and I didn't know why.


End file.
